All I Want For Christmas
by Witblogi
Summary: Can a simple Christmas song repair six years worth of disagreements and pain? a holiday tale: JPLE Review? maybe? please?
1. Chapter 1

James leaned against the holly decked refreshment tables sighing darkly into his eggnog. The Merry holiday Dance was a booming success and he did not want to be there. Sirius and Remus had dragged him for some unknown reason and said he could sulk but he had to come he'd get a present at the end of the night.

There was only one thing really keeping him there. The music that floated to his ears and filled the hall was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He took a cherished side glance to the small stage off to the side. There she was in an amazing green dress singing with that voice that had first attracted him to her. Lilly Evans was belting all those holiday tunes with a voice that was like silk for the ears.

James turned back to his cloudy beverage quickly. He'd forbidden himself no more could she do this to him, no more was he a kept man.

The beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts, James came to school sure this was the year this one had a new feeling a new meaning. She couldn't turn him down forever she owed it to him somehow. He felt he'd grown up some how, matured he was ready to be everything she needed him to be. But alas when he found her she was already snogging with a devastatingly handsome Ravenclaw. That was when James realized that Lilly Evans did not like him.

James spent the first month of school in a depression that even Sirius couldn't shake from him. James slumped in every class trying to block out happy memories and hopes involving the gorgeous red head. His professors were worried and so to get him to buck up they assigned him a tutor, the best they had and luckily they were in all of his classes. None other then the temptress that had made him this way in the beginning.

At first she was all business and James preferred it somehow. This was he could heal and not have to worry about old wounds. The plan worked for about a month but when Lilly realized he just didn't have any old spark left she prodded into feelings. Trying to inspire him. he forbid any kind of personal chats but allowed stupid mindless banter. Who'd win the next Quidditch match. No brainier Gryffindor always won. They had him for seeker after all.

A friendship, granted a fluffy one, ensued. James kept a stiff upper lip when it came to people asking about their sudden change of heart toward each other. They no longer had rows in public, there was no longer an air or rejection around them. everyone had noticed and seemed a bit distraught.

Finally getting tired of all the questioning James proved he was out of his Lilly grove and found himself a girlfriend. A very respectable attractive and shy Hufflepuff. She could barely believe he wanted to go out with her but very happily accepted once he proved to her it wasn't a prank and he wanted to have a relationship.

James had many happy weeks with her and was satisfied that the balance and peace between Lilly and him would last. She could have her boy friends he could have his girlfriends and they weren't meant for each other.

James sighed again looking up into the red and green crowd. That girlfriend and him had mutually split, there was just no passion in their courtship. James was finding there wasn't much passion in anything anymore. He swallowed the last of his drink and set down his glass he was fed up with this jolly atmosphere. He strode quickly across the hall to the door was but Remus was there to stop him.

"Don't James hold on for another minute, then you can leave," he said quietly and looked at the stage. James frowned and turned with him a new song was starting and Lilly looked nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly had always loved singing. As a child she'd pranced around her house humming and practicing scales her voice always being in tune. None of that had changed when she came to Hogwarts. Maybe her talent even grew more. Not many witches or Wizards were musical artists and it just made Lilly want to stand out more.

Every year she'd graced the castle halls with her voice allowed what ever she felt to be broadcast. The professors soon took notice of her and begged her to make her talents better known at school balls or gatherings. She was more then happy to oblige it didn't matter where or when singing made her happy.

As she sang her very first solo at the front of the great hall with the school chorus every head turned. She got a great feeling of pride in herself and joy. That feeling struck just as she made eye contact with a boy in her own house. Brown eyes messy hair he looked nice. After that he wouldn't leave her alone. At first she thought It was funny and flatter but after a month of him bothering her he became annoying and tiresome.

Through years the Gryffindor in their year had become like a family and she got to know James Potter very well. She didn't want anything to do with him. he was too self involved, too Quidditch obsessed and too possessive.

Lilly had avoided boys all together for six years. She'd learned that if one was interested in her he usually disappeared quickly as James would threaten him behind her back. But after a long month after sixth year she decided it was time to stop being afraid for her future boyfriends and get one that could stand up for himself. She met a gorgeous Ravenclaw a few months before and he'd given her his information to get in touch over the summer. So with a last smile she decided to try and live a normal life sans Potter.

School had started more successfully then she'd ever dreamed! James completely left her alone! He'd finally given up! The other seventh year girls toasted her for finally breaking the great James Potter. But as weeks drew on she finally realized that was exactly what she'd done she'd broken the poor boys heart and spirit.

As his tutor she felt it was her duty to repair the damage and get him back on his feet. Not an easy task but she managed and he even got a girl friend. She remembered how she'd reacted when her friend had told her. First she laughed It was always a joke James never had a girlfriend. But her friend's worried serious faces were the slap in the face the opened her eyes. She tried to take it in stride but the thing was she didn't like James with other women.

This was when Lilly realized what a huge mistake she'd been making and grasped desperately to fix it. She did everything in her power t make it better. She broke up with her boyfriend. And then did something she really didn't like, she stooped so low as to convince James's girl to talk him into a separation. Finally when her attempts at flirtations failed she turned to the other three marauders to help

Lilly had been singing all night as planned, Christmas was a wonderful time of year. She scanned the crowds restlessly as she sang and swayed and waved to her friends. Finally she saw a comical Sirius with a jolly Santa hat and reindeer sweater come in dragging a tired looking James and hopeful looking Remus. Now all she had to do was made it for another couple hours and maybe pluck up enough courage to sing a special song.

She hoped she looked all right as se took a drink before one of the final songs started. A special one just for her. But as she turned to face the school once more she saw a tall figure making a B line for the doors. Her heart fluttered and her stomach flopped he wouldn't leave before he heard it would he? Remus blocked the door and spoke some words that made him turn to lock eyes with her as the song started.


	3. Chapter 3

James frowned looking at Lilly why was she staring like that at him? why was she so pale? Was she shaking? He couldn't block out his concern for her as she started her song.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There's just one thing I need**

It seemed an odd way to start a song, and Lilly's voice didn't have it's usual husky sexy confident edge.

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

Not surprising Lilly doesn't seem that kind of spoiled girl…

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is...**

**You**

James Listened awestruck she was singing to him, and she was smiling. The song picked up and he was left in shock how was the happening. The only thing running through his head was wake up mate you're dreaming or it must be a Christmas miracle!

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There's just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

Her hips began to sway with the music and she sang to the crowd, she was announcing this. James's heart started beating faster her blinked furiously, was the vision in front of him really doing this?

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

She went back to staring at him grinning and singing her voice strong and confident again. He was feeling weak now oh Lilly prefect Lilly. Her arm out stretched some and people turned towards him. he didn't care his vision was glued to her.

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I don't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

People started whispering his name and calling out while she sang. Many of the younger years just danced obliviously. James felt slowly being pulled to her, but it was more like gentle prodding's from his friends.

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeers click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**Ooh baby**

James was becoming more and more convinced and her grin was contagiously passed on to him. He looked at her questioningly one last time and she grinned singing and nodded and pointed.

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

James knew now that he was being pushed more forcefully and he started walking across the hall to her. Parting the crowd he had to be there for her for him. He dove through throngs of people screaming his excuses and pushing them apart and he worked up to a jog. Lilly started the final chorus looking at him as he made his way closer and closer to the stage.

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**I just want to see my baby**

James hesitated a second before climbed onto the stage easily and heading to his grinning songstress.

**Standing right outside my door**

**Oh I just want you for my own**

She kept singing as he took her in his arms, it didn't matter she was singing to him. He felt an amazing burst of triumph as she pulled herself even closer. She finished her final chords quietly just for him, but her voice amplified still rang out anyways.

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is...**

**You**

He kissed her passionately as he'd always wanted to do. To claim her as his and know she wanted to be claimed. There was nothing more satisfying then having her smile as they broke apart and grab him for another.

As he sobered up from his drunken state of bliss her realized they were in front of the entire school that was cheering? They were defiantly egging them on. The crowd roared approval and they laughed as people whooped hollered and many calls of "FINNALY!"

James and Lilly both shared a blush and laugh as they jokingly gave a bow and James took her off the stage to let Dumbledore close the night. Sirius and Remus were waiting happy clapping him on the back saying they told him he'd like his gift.

Lilly and James managed to find a quiet place in the doorway where they could talk.

" So all you want is me for Christmas?" he grinned taking her hand affectionately.

"Definitely, I'm so sorry James, I've been an idiot, I've only just realized how fortunate I was to have you," she whispered her green eyes sparkling.

" Wow, Evans giving an apology, to me of all people, well I accept. Now all we have left to do is figure out our kid's names," he said jokingly taking her back inside to the crowd of people going to their dorms.

" Well I don't know about you but I've always liked the name Harry…" Lilly grinned and lead James's befuddled face up the stairs.


End file.
